One Day
by KatSaysHai
Summary: I've decided to change the storyline a little bit. The songwriting contest never started, and Eddie and Chloe break up much earlier in this story than in the series. This is my first Fanfiction, so be easy on me. I hope you guys like it. I do not own any Hollywood Heights characters.
1. Chapter 1

Loren looked in the mirror and sighed. Would she ever be as pretty as Chloe Carter? Would she ever be able to grab the attention of Eddie Duran? How could she ever compete with Chloe's perfect blonde hair and body? Not to mention she was a model. It's no wonder Eddie loves her so much. Loren finally stopped looking at her reflection and focused her sights on her laptop. She was looking at a picture she found of Eddie and Chloe. If it only it could be her next to Eddie, instead of that twig. She closed her laptop, opened and notebook, and wrote until her hand hurt. All of a sudden her phone made a noise. It was a new text message from Melissa, telling her to check this gossip site. She opened her laptop again and went to the website, and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"EDDIE DURAN BREAKS OFF ALL TIES WITH MODEL FIANCE CHLOE CARTER, AFTER SHE CHEATED AND LIED ABOUT HER PAST."

She had to re-read the sentence over and over, until she finally decided it was real. Eddie was done with Chloe Carter. She immediatly closed her laptop and ran out of the room to look for her mother, who was in the kitchen.

"Mom! You're never going to believe this! Eddie and Chloe are finally over!"

Nora turned around, startled by her daughter's running and screaming. After hearing what Loren had to say, she understood why Loren was so excited. Loren had been crushing on Eddie Duran for years, and now he was finally free.

"Great! Theres just one problem. He has no idea who you are. What are you planning to do about that?" Nora curiously asked.

Loren thought about that for a second. It was true, Eddie Duran had no idea Loren Tate existed. Finally getting to meet him and talk to him was easier said than done. How exactly was she going to do that? How was a girl from Tarzana going to meet an international superstar in Hollywood? Her smile slowly began to fade as she took in a big dose of reality. She'd never get to meet Eddie Duran.

"I don't think I can do anything about it. Maybe I'll get lucky one day." Loren finally said, while looking at the text message Mel sent her.

Nora walked up to her daughter and gave her a hug. "I'm sure one day you guys will finally officially meet." She said, trying to be optimistic about the situation. Loren simply smiled and pulled away.

"One day." She said softly as she walked back into her room.

Before finally climbing into bed for the night, she took a look at her notebook. She was in the middle of writing a song. After carefully looking through the lyrics, she decided the name the song "Mars". She wrote the title at the top of the page and went to bed. She had school tomorrow, and she didn't want to oversleep.

"One day." She said to herself before finally falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Loren woke up the the sound of Mel blasting _"Something in the Air"_ by Eddie Duran on her phone. She paused it when she saw Loren finally wake up.

"It's about time you woke up! Hurry and get ready, we're gonna be late." Said Mel hurriedly.

Loren looked at the time. It was almost time to go, and she wasn't even dressed. If it weren't for Mel, she probably wouldn't have woken up at all.

"Thank God for you Mel!" She cried as she ran to the bathroom.

After getting ready for school as fast as humanly possible, Loren and Mel walked into the kitchen, where Nora has breakfast waiting. Because there wasn't a lot of time left, they weren't able to finish. Loren finally started to relax when she went in Mel's car. As they entered the horrible traffic of LA, Mel started blasting Eddie Duran again. It was too quiet in the car for Mel, even as the music was blasting, so she decided to start the conversation.

"So, did you get my text? Have you heard the news?" Mel asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but I don't see how that's going to change anything. He's still a superstar, Mel."

Mel turned to Loren and spoke her words of wisdom.

"And you're an awesome, smart, super talented girl with an amazing best friend. He'll notice you one day Loren, but not if you don't make the effort to at least try to meet him."

Loren turned to her best friend and smiled. "Thanks for being here to keep my spirits up."

"It's a gift" Mel replied, pulling in to the school parking lot.

Loren's day at high school was typical. After the last bell, she went outside and sat at a table, writing, waiting for Mel. That was, until she saw a blonde figure coming toward her. Adriana, Kim, and Remy walked up to her, obviously wanting to start trouble.

"Well, if it isn't miss 'I'm too good for everyone else'." Adriana said in Loren's direction.

Loren looked up from her notebook. "..What do you want, Adriana." She asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to let you know that even though Eddie Duran is single now, he wouldn't waste any of his time with you." She laughed and walked away, her crew following close behind.

Loren couldn't help but think that what Adriana said was true. She was just a Valley girl. He was a pop star. She needed to be alone. She needed to think. Loren didn't understand why she was so upset over the fact that she would never meet Eddie Duran. Maybe it was because it was constantly thrown in her face. When Mel finally showed up, Loren told her that she'd just walk home. Mel was a little taken back by that, but she didn't argue. Loren was going to walk, but not home.

She must have been walking for 30 minutes. When she finally arrived at her spot on the hill, she was exhausted. She was about to walk up to the top and sit down, until she saw a figure at the top of the hill. The guy up there must have heard her walking up, because he turned around and looked at her. Loren couldn't believe what she saw.

"I'm so sorry. I thought there would be no one up here." She said as she started to walk away.

"No, it's ok, really. I could use the company, actually."

Loren stopped in her tracks and turned around. Eddie Duran just asked her to stay with him. She made her way back up the hill. "Okay." She said shyly.

"So what brings you up here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Said Loren. " What's an international pop star doing at the top of this hill?"

He laughed. "This is my spot, I usually come here when I need to think. I have a lot of my mind right now, you might know why."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about your breakup," Loren lied. "To answer your other question, this is my thinking spot too."

"Yeah? What are you thinking about today?"

Loren couldn't tell him why she was up here.

"I just came here to write, this place usually inspires me." She finally said.

Eddie smiled and nodded. " Yeah, I get inspired here too." Then his phone rang. Loren knew it was his manager, Jake, calling, because she heard him say "Hey Jake" when he answered the phone. After a few moments, he finally hung up and shot me an apologetic look.

"I have to go, I have a meeting in 15 minutes that I completely forgot about."

"It's okay, I know you're a really busy guy"

He laughed. "I never got your name." he said as he turned to Loren before walking away. It look a lot of her strengh to keep from squealing. Eddie Duran wanted to know her name.

"Loren." She said, trying to keep her composure.

"Alright, Loren." He said, then he walked away.

Loren couldn't believe what just happened. She just finished talking to _Eddie Duran_. She couldn't wait to go home and tell her mom and Mel all about what just happened. This is was by far the happiest day of her life.

"Wait, so you saw him today?!" Mel yelled over the phone.

"Yeah, and we had a little conversation, until he got a phone call from his manager and had to leave. And now he knows my name!" Loren couldn't help the fangirl inside of her, dying to come out.

"Oh my God Lo! You're on your way to becoming Mrs. Eddie Duran!"

"I don't know about any of that, but I think that one day we could actually be friends."

Nora walked into Lorens room and told her it was really late, and that they should both get some sleep.

"I gotta go Mel, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

And with that, Loren went to sleep. She was going up to the hill again tomorrow, that much was true.


	3. Chapter 3

Loren actually woke up early today. A lot of her dreams had been about Eddie, as usual. She got out of bed and went through her usual routine of getting ready for school. Mel came soon after, and they left.

"So did you hear from _Eddie_ today?" Mel asked in the car.

"No, Mel, it's not like we became best friends after saying 3 sentences to him."

"So it's only a matter of time then."

Loren didn't know what Mel meant by that, so she just stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. They talked for a bit at school, but Loren couldn't wait for school to end so she could go back up to the hill. She almost jumped for joy when the last bell rang.

"I'm walking home again, Mel," Mel had just met Loren outisde.

"Are you ditching me to go see Eddie again?" She asked, with a smirk on her face.

"No Mel, and I told you we just talked for a bit. Nothing happened."

"Okay," She said, her sarcasm clearly showing. "I'll just go see a movie with Adam then."

Loren smiled. "You and Adam really seem to really be hitting it off," She said. "Have fun."

Loren walked off into the street, beginning her way to the hill.

"Chloe, I do not want to see you. Get the hell out." Eddie said as he opened his door and motioned for Chloe to leave. He wondered what he ever saw in her. Now, he saw that she was just a lying cheater.

"Eddie, please let me explain!" She cried, trying to get him to listen.

"There's nothing to explain. You lied and cheated. Get out." Eddie was growing impatient now.

"Eddie just give me five min-"

"GET OUT!" He was getting angry.

"Fine. This isn't over." She heard the distraught tone in his voice and stormed out. Everything she worked so hard for was getting taken away from her. She blamed Tyler for everything.

Eddie sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands. He had never had his heart broken, until now, and it hurt. It really hurt. He really just needed to clear his head right now, and he thought of the only place that could do that. He grabbed his keys and went to his car.

Loren sat down, her back leaning on a tree as she listened to Eddie Duran's voice in her headphones. Listening to his music would always brighten her spirits. She grabbed her notebook and continued to work on her song. It was almost complete. She accedently dropped her pencil, which then began to roll down the hill. She got up to go chase after it, but by the time she turned around, Eddie had it in his hand.

"I think you dropped this." He said, giving it back to her.

"Thanks." That's all she was able to say at the moment, as she sat back down.

"Haven't I seen you here before? Loren right?"

Loren was surprized he had remembered her name.

"Yeah, and you're Eddie Duran." She said with playfulness in her voice.

"Yeah, I kind of wish I could be anyone else right now though." His voice slowly saddening.

"What do you mean?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"It's Chloe. She wont leave me alone, after I'm constantly telling her to get out of my life. She's making up exuse after exuse, trying to get to me forgive her."

Loren started to feel bad for him. He was in a really tough place right now.

"Oh. Well I'm here, if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks. What are you doing back here?" He asked.

"Just finishing up a song," She managed to say. "It's almost done."

"Can I hear it?"

Loren was shocked. She never allowed anyone to hear her sing, except Mel and Nora. She didn't think her songs were good.

"I don't know, I'm not that good." She finally said.

"I'm sure you're better than what you give yourself credit for. Please?"

Loren finally gave in after more persuasion. "Fine." she said as she opened her notebook to the song _"Mars"_

She started to sing the song, and as she finished, Eddie looked at her, surprized.

"That was amazing," He said, causing Loren to smile "You have more talent than you think."

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you." She said, a smile still on her face.

He laughed and then started to sit by her. They talked for a long time. Eddie would talk about Chloe and Tyler, along with his own rock star life, and Loren would talk about her stage fright and her life. Before he had to leave, they talked about her song.

"Do you think you could help me with my songwriting sometime? I can't seem to get my feelings on paper right now." He said, looking down.

Loren couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. Eddie Duran wanted her help to write songs. There was no way she was going to refuse.

"Really? Was my song that good?" Her self esteem was rising.

"Yeah, you could come over sometime and help me finish a song that I started to write."

Loren swore she was dreaming. She just got invited by Eddie Duran to come to his house and work on a song. Does that mean they were friends now?

She finally was able to say "Ok" and he smiled.

"Great. Just leave me your number and I'll leave you mine. I'll call you tomorrow."

They exchanged numbers and he started to leave, but then he stopped.

"What's your last name?" He asked.

"Tate, Loren Tate."

"Alright, Loren Tate, I'll see you later." He waved and walked back to his car.

Loren sat back down and replayed everything that just happened in her mind. She played her song to Eddie Duran, he loved it, they talked a while and he invited her to his place. _And_ now he has her number, and she has his. This was unreal. She couldn't wait to tell Mel tomorrow. She looked at her phone, that now read 10:30. She needed to get home before her mom had a panic attack.

Loren walked into the door to Nora laying on the couch.

"Where have you been?!" She asked, worried.

"I was just out, I needed to clear my head a bit. I'm fine though, don't worry."

"Don't you ever leave for so long like that without calling me again." Said Nora. She had been worried sick.

"Alright, sorry Mom." She said she walked into her room. She took a look at the Eddie Duran poster on her wall. Did she really still need it there? They were basically friends now. She decided she didn't need it anymore, so she took it down and put it away. She knew Eddie Duran, and she didn't really fangirl about him anymore. He was a friend.

Eddie walked into the MK Club, looking for Max. When he wasn't in the club, he went up to Max's apartment.

"Pops are you here?" He yelled.

Max walked in from the terrace and greeted his son.

"Hey Eddie. What brings you here?"

"I just met someone. Her name is Loren"

"Yeah? Is she a nice girl?"

"She is. She's also a very talented songwriter, so I asked her to help me on my song sometime. We talked for a while. I feel a little better about everything now."

Max smiled. "Nice. Sounds like the start of a beautiful friendship, or something." He said, causing Eddie to give him a look. He considered that for a second.

"Yeah, well I gotta get home. I'll talk to you later Pop. Bye." He said as he walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really glad people are taking an interest in my story. Right now I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I hope you guys keep reading it. Thanks to those who gave it a good review.** **Happy reading! -Kat**

Loren look at her laptop screen, open to Eddie Duran's Twitter. She was going to do it. She was going to tweet to him.

_"Thanks for taking the time to listen to my song. I hope you liked it."_ She sent it. It was out there now. But the chances of him seeing it are slim to none. She went back into her bed and went to sleep for the night.

Loren woke up the next morning to Mel constantly shaking her.

"You really _were_ ditching me to go see Eddie!" A huge smile spread across her face.

"How do you know?"Loren asked in her tired voice.

"Why else would you tweet him that?! And he tweeted back! He followed you, Lo!"

Loren immediatly got out of bed and went to her laptop. She opened Twitter. What Mel said was true. Eddie had replied to her tweet, and followed her.

_"I really did like it. I hope to see you soon." _Was what he said. Loren couldn't stop the huge grin from invading her face. She told Mel what Eddie had told her last night

"He invited me to his house to work on a song," Loren said excitedly "And I have his number!"

After several seconds of squealing, Loren started to get ready for school. Nothing could ruin this day, she thought, until she walked into the kitchen. Mel followed close behind. Nora and Don heard them coming and immediatly stopped their little kissing session. Mel was the first to speak up, of course.

"Well, don't stop on account of us." She said. Typical Mel.

Loren didn't know what to think. She didn't really like Don. Something about him just didn't sit right. And on top of that, He was Adriana's father. And now he's dating her mom? Loren tried really hard to act like she wasn't bothered by this.

Nora and Don quickly pulled away, embarrassed.

"Well, I'll see you at work." He said to Nora as he kissed her again. "Bye girls." He waved at Loren and Mel and walked out the door.

"Wow, it's about time you got some action again." Mel said to Nora as she sat at the table.

Loren simply rolled her eyes and started to eat her breakfast. That was, until her phone rang. She looked at it and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the name on her phone.

"I should take this." She said, leaving the table. "Hey, Eddie," She said as she picked up her phone. When Mel heard Eddie's name she ran to Loren's side, wanting to hear everything.

"Hey Loren. Do you think you could come by today?"

"Yeah, of course, what time?"

"How's 3?"

"Sure, I'll be there. Just text me the address." She was going to Eddie's house today. This day just kept getting better and better.

After she hung up, she looked at Mel, and Mel knew what Eddie said as soon as she saw Loren's facial expression.

"I'm going to his house today." Loren finally managed to say. The excitement in her voice was easily heard.

"Oh my god Lo!" Mel squealed with a huge grin on her face. "Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"It means he trusts you!" Mel said as they got in her car.

Loren could not stop smiling the entire day. Her life was going so right at the moment. At the last bell, she left the classroom, nearly running, and checked the time. It was 2:30. She met up with Mel, who was going to drive her to Eddie's.

"This is so amazing," Loren exclaimed. "I'm on my way to Eddie's _house_." How could so many things happen in just a matter of 2 days?

"I know! I am so jelous. Wait until Adriana hears about how much better your life is than hers right now."

Loren thought about Adriana. A selfish spoiled rich girl who strives to make Loren's life miserable. If Nora and Don got really serious, would she end up living with her? Loren couldn't bear the thought of that, so she focused back on Eddie.

"Ok Mel, just make the next right and were there."

"Jefferey, please. Let me up there. I need to see him." Chloe pleaded.

"I'm sorry but, I can't do that."

They both turned around to see the girl walking into the building. Loren froze in her tracks when she saw Chloe.

"Chloe Carter?" She asked, in awe of being so close to her.

"Yeah, I'm so glad I can be noticed by a bland little girl." Chloes sarcasm clearly showed in her voice.

Loren simple brushed off Chloe's rudeness and walked up to the doorman.

"I'm Loren Tate, here to see Eddie Duran." She said as she showed him her I.D.

"Ah, he does have you on the approved list. I'll send you up."

Chloe's eyes widened. What would Eddie want with a girl like that? She had to do something about this.

"Who the hell do you think you are, going to see my fiance? Do you actually think he'd fall for such a boring little girl like you," Chloe clearly did not like Loren. "Look at me, sweetie. You can't even compare. So if you think for a second that'd he think of you as more than a maggot, you're clearly hallucinating."

Loren was taken back by Chloe's words.

"Is that why I can go up to his place, while you can't even get past the doorman?" Loren boldly replied as the elevator doors closed. Chloe was furious. Did she really think she could get away with talking to a model like that?

Loren knocked on Eddie's door, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy when he finally opened it.

"Hey Loren," He said. "Come in."

As soon as Loren walked in, her eyes widened. This was the most amazing place she had ever seen. What really caught her attention was the piano. It was beatiful.

"You have a really sick place." She finally said.

"Thanks. It's one of the perks of being a rock star."

"So how far are you on the song?"

"I've made progress with it, it's coming along. I just need help with the bridge, and the last verse."

"Oh okay." Loren replied as she sat by Eddie at the piano.

They worked on the song for a few hours. They both had a nice time working together on the song. In the end, they both agreed that Loren would help him on other songs, too. Loren slowly stopped thinking of him as "the rock star". Now he was just her friend. A friend that she had a crush on, and not just the "rock star crush" anymore. She really did like him. He was really cool to hang out with, and on top of that, he was good looking.

After a few hours, Loren's mom called.

"Hey, mom"

"Hi Loren, I can't pick you up, I'm caught up at work."

"It's ok, I'll call Mel."

Loren hung up and called Mel, who didn't pick up. She must be having a real hard time with Lisa. Loren would have to call a cab.

"Well, I should probably get home." Loren said as she grabbed her bag.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I have homework to do, and I have to call a cab now, since I have no ride home."

"Let me drive you home. It's the least I can do, since you helped me finish this song."

The butterflies in Loren's stomach starting flying around all over again. Eddie just offered to drive her home.

"That's really nice of you, but I couldn't ask you to do that." She didn't want to bother him.

"Nonsense. You'd rather pay for a cab than let me drive you home? Loren, I'm insulted." He said jokingly.

Loren laughed."Ok, I'll let you drive me home."

"Great."

Loren enjoyed the car ride. He really knew how to make her laugh. She kept telling herself not to fall for him. It would only result in her getting hurt. But it was too late. She was falling for Eddie Duran, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Eddie walked her to her front door and thanked her again for helping him.

"If I ever need help on a song again, you're going to be the first person I call."He said to Loren, who couldn't stop the blush from invading her face.

"Alright. Thanks again for the ride home."

"No problem. You're a pretty cool girl, Loren."

She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

"Well, I'll see you later."

He said goodbye with a hug and with that, he went back to his car. Loren would never forget this day. She really did hope to see him again, soon.

Eddie walked into his apartment with a sigh, as he thought about his day with Loren. It was finally nice to have a friend to talk to, other than Ian, who's barely ever in LA anymore. He thought about Loren. She really did understand him. She was smart, pretty, and she shared the same interest in music. His dad's words echoed in his head.

_"Sounds like the start of a beautiful friendship, or something."_

Did Eddie see the potential for more?


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so glad you guys are liking the story so far. I got home early today, so I went ahead and wrote the new chapter. I hope you guys continue to read and give me reviews. -Kat**

"Come on! Can't you just give me a hint?"

"No. You have to wait."

Mel and Loren were driving to the cafe to celebrate Melissa's birthday, and Loren refused to tell Melissa what her present is until she opens it and sees for herself. She knew Melissa was going to love what she and Nora bought her for her birthday. When they finally entered the cafe, Melissa attacked the present in Loren's hand and started tearing away at the wrapping paper. When she finally saw what Loren got her, her eyes instantly started filling with tears. Loren got her a new video camera, becuase she knew how much Melissa loved making videos.

"Oh my god Lo! Thank you so much! You didn't have to get me anything like this!"

Melissa couldn't even express how happy she was. She threw her arms around Loren and hugged her to the point where Loren was almost suffocating.

"You're welcome, my mom also pitched in to buy this, so you should thank her too. It's all charged up and ready to go."

"Oh, tell Nora I said thank you when you see her again!" She cried, starting up her new video camera.

The period of excitment was interrupted when Loren got a phone call. When she checked the caller ID, the butterflies in her stomach started all over again as she picked up the phone.

"Hi, Eddie," At the sound of Eddie's name Melissa rushed over to Loren's side, trying to get as close to Loren's ear as possible.

"Hey Loren, I wanted to know if you could come by to help me work on this song I'm writing. Can you come over later?"

Loren was about to say yes, but then she remembered it's Melissa's birthday, and she didn't want to leave her best friend alone.

"I would love to, but it's Melissa's birthday and I don't want to just leave her."

"Oh, alright. Tell her I said Happy Birthday."

Melissa must have heard well, because she asked Loren to ask Eddie if he can come here instead. Loren thought about that for a second. Would Eddie want to take time out of his day to come to a Valley girl's birthday celebration? There's only one way to find out.

"Wait, Eddie, why don't you just come here?" Loren finally had the guts to say.

Eddie had no other plans other than work on his song, which he decided he needed a break from.

"Sure, where are you guys?"

"We're at this cafe that I work at. I'll text you the address."

"Sounds great. I'll be there."

"Alright, see you then, bye."

"Bye."

Mel began her fangirl squealing as soon as Loren hung up the phone.

"Oh. My. God! Eddie Duran is coming to my birthday?!"

She must have been able to hear every word. It's not surprising, considering how close she was to Loren's ear.

"Yeah, he asked me to come to h-"

Before Loren could finish, Mel already cut her off while giving her another hug.

"I know I know! I heard everything!"

As she pulled away, she put a mischievous smile on her face.

"So let me get this straight. He invited you to his house, _twice_, asked you to be his writing partner, and now he's coming to my birthday because you invited him? He is so into you, Lo!"

Loren scoffed. "He's an internation rockstar, Mel. I'm just his songwriting pal from the _Valley_. He doesn't think of me that way."

"But you like him, don't you?"

"I do. A lot. But he thinks I'm just a kid, so it doesn't matter." Loren stated as she saw Adam walk in the cafe, say Happy Birthday to Mel and sit with them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Loren invited Eddie to come to the cafe so he's on his way now because he totally likes her."

"As a friend.." Loren stressed.

Before Mel could disagree, all heads turned around to see Eddie Duran walk through the door and make his way to Loren and the others. Loren immediatly got up and introduced everyone to Eddie.

"Hi Eddie, thanks for coming. This is Mel, and Adam." She implied.

"Hi Adam, Happy Birthday Mel." He said while shaking of their hands.

"You're Eddie Duran." Adam said, not being able to cover the excitement and awe in his voice.

"Thanks" Mel wasn't able to say much. She was meeting a super famous rock star for the first time.

They four of them had a nice time at the cafe celebrating Mel's birthday. They played foosball, where Loren would continue to beat Eddie, they ate cake and just talked. After a few hours, Lisa called Mel and told her it was time to come home. Mel recorded Eddie saying happy birthday and left with Adam. It was just Loren and Eddie now.

"Thanks again for coming. I should probably go home now. It's getting late and my mom's stuck at work again so I have to call a cab."

"It's no problem. Wow, that's the second time since I met you."

"Yeah, well my mom's dating the boss so I guess he likes having her around, so he makes work for her."

"Haha. Let me drive you home again. I'm going that way anyway."

"Are you sure? It's a bit out of the way. And you've already did once."

"It's no problem. Come on, the car's out front."

The car ride was short and quiet. Loren didn't want to bother him more than she thought she already was. He even offered to walk her to the front door. She stopped to thank him again before she walked inside.

"Thanks again for coming to Mel's birthday. You really didn't have to."

"It's no problem at all. I was glad you invited me, actually. I would have been stuck at home working on that song."

"I'm glad you had fun. I thought it'd be boring for you, hanging out with 3 friends from the Valley, when you could be doing other, more exciting things."

"It wasn't boring at all. I actually really like hanging out with you."

The butterflies in Loren's stomach went crazy at those words. He was so gorgeous. Loren then relized how close they were. The sun had just set, so it was fairly dark out. It was quiet because no one else was around. You could faintly hear the wind making a breeze in the air. Eddie couldn't help himself. He started to look at her lips, then back up to her eyes. He then leaned in to kiss her, and she did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Nora was finally going home after a long day at work. Don had asked her to invest in the clinic, but she couldn't answer right away, because it was a decision she couldn't choose in a few seconds. She would go home and look at some numbers first. She had been thinking about the offer for the entire ride. When she finally arrived home and made her way up to the front door, she stopped at the sight of Loren and Eddie, whose faces were only a few inches away from eachother. Eddie and Loren immediatly noticed her, and pulled away from what would've been their first kiss. Eddie cleared his throat, and Loren looked at the floor, her face turning red. She cursed her mother's timing.

"So uh, I'll see you later." Eddie finally said, breaking the awkward silence. Loren simply nodded her head. That was all she could do right now. She almost kissed _Eddie Duran_. As Eddie went back to his car, Loren went into her house and left the front door open for Nora to come in. As soon as the door closed, Nora spoke up.

"Okay, I remember you telling me how you met Eddie Duran and how you guys are 'friends'. You didn't say anything about Eddie Duran being any more than a _friend_."

"We're justfriends, Mom. That's it."

"Judging from what I just saw out there, it doesn't look like you guys are 'just friends'."

"You didn't _see_ anything."

"Maybe I didn't, but if I was a few more seconds late I probably would have."

"You're overreacting. I'm going to my room." Loren walked off to her room without another word. She had to call Melissa and tell her about what just happened.

* * *

Adriana looked over at her mirror, mortified. How was she going to tell Phil? She had never thought this would happen so soon. She wasn't ready for this yet. What was she going to do? How was Phil going to react when she tells him? What if someone finds out? What if her _father_ finds out? She couldn't bear the thought. She still couldn't believe this. _This is all Phils fault,_ she thought to herself. She needed to tell him. In two quick motions she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. While she was going to her car, she passed by her father, who just got home.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To Kims house." She lied. She always lied to her father, so it didn't mean much to her. It's like it comes naturally.

"Ok, but I want you home by 10."

"No promises." Adriana said as she closed her car door and drove off.

* * *

Eddie walked into his penthouse and sat on the couch. The only thing he could think about right now was Loren. How beautiful she was, Her amazing personality, and good her music was, And how he always felt happy around her. All these thoughts ran through his head as he almost kissed her today, before Nora came home. He was almost over Chloe completely. There was still a part of him that had feelings for Chloe still, but it was small. He wanted to move on. He _needed_ to move on. He felt inspired by the events that happened today, so he went up to the piano and started playing.

* * *

Chloe was sitting at her computer, thinking about nothing but getting Eddie back. This was all she did lately. She was determined to get him back, and destory Loren Tate along the way. Her mom has tried numerous times to get her to do something else, but Chloe simply brushed her aside. She hasn't spoken to Tyler since the big fight that ended up breaking her and Eddie up. She told Tyler she hated him for telling Eddie how she constantly cheated on him. This was all his fault. She was going to get Eddie back, and be all the way back to the top. She'd be getting everything she wanted again. She didn't care who she hurt along the way.

* * *

"Wait. So he drove you home, walked you to your door, and kissed you?! I told you, Lo, I told you he liked you!"

"Well, he almost kissed me. My mom caught us at the front door."

"Ugh, Nora! Curse her timing!"

"Haha. I gotta go Mel. I have homework to do."

"Ok, I'll see you later, bye!"

"Bye."

Loren still couldn't believe the events that happened earlier today. Why did her mom have to come at the time she did? But that didn't matter. It joyed Loren to no end that Eddie had feelings for her. That much was obvious, after what happened at her front door. She felt inspired. Instead of doing her homework, she ended up sitting at her computer, writing a song.

* * *

Phill heard a knock at his front door, and prayed that it wasn't his criminal boss, Colorado. He was in big trouble with him for unsucessfully stealing some drugs from Don's clinic. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just Adriana. He let her in. He got concerned when he saw the look on Adriana's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, knowing his girlfriend enough to know something was bothering her.

She walked in and slammed her purse on the table. She then reached in the bag and took something out. Phil was confused. Holding what he now saw was a home pregnancy test.

"I'm pregnant." She finally said.

Phil was speechless.

* * *

Nora sat down at the kitchen table, running through the events of tonight again in her head. Were Eddie and Loren becoming a "thing" now? She grew concerned. She didn't want Loren to get hurt, like they both were 14 years ago when Loren's father left them. She didn't want history to repeat itself. She didn't want another boy to hurt her little girl again. Eddie was a big concern to Nora because he had just gotten out of a relationship. She hoped Loren wasn't just a rebound. All these thoughts about Eddie caused her to think about Eddie's dad, Max. Nora was a huge fan of Max and Katy back in the day. She hoped to meet Max one day.

* * *

Chloe had just finished taking some tranquilizers the dentist had given her a while back. She needed to relax herself after constantly stressing herself about getting Eddie back. That's when she got the brilliant idea.

Jackie was continously calling out Chloes name in the house to ask her if she needed anything. She walked into Chloe's room. She had checked everywhere else.

"Oh my God, Chloe!"

She immediatly ran to her daughters side as she saw Chloe passed out on the floor with an open bottle of pills sitting beside her. She got her phone out and dialed up the police, her eyes welling up with tears.

* * *

Eddie was still playing on the piano when he got a phone call from a friend telling him to check a website. As soon he he opened up the website, he hung up the phone, dropping it after. There was a picture of Chloe in the hospital, and under it talked about how she overdosed. The small part of him that still loved Chloe took over his mind, and before he knew it he was rushing out of the building to go to the hospital.

Once he got there, he made sure there was nobody around to take pictures. He got Jackie to tell him where Chloe was. As soon as Chloe saw Eddie at the door, she ran over and wrapped her arms around him. Then a man came out of nowhere, snapping pictures of them together. Had he been hiding from Eddie? Chloe's plan had worked.

"Eddie! I knew you still cared about me!" She said as she continued to hug him. They both turned around at the sound of Tyler rushing into the hospital.

"Chloe are you okay?!"

It wasn't until then that Eddie realized that it was Chloe. The lying, cheating Chloe. He started to get his sense back. The small part of him that still cared about Chloe was put back under control, smaller than it was before. He helped Chloe back into her hospital bed and left her with Tyler and Jackie. He was over Chloe a little more now.

* * *

Loren was still working on her song when her computer got an alert from a website. She checked it, and the smile she had on her face since she walked in the house slowly started to fade. There was a picture of Chloe hugging Eddie in the hospital. She stopped working on the song that had been partially about Eddie, and took out her homework. She guessed he didn't have feelings for her after all.

**Sorry guys, no Leddie kiss.. Yet. cx Don't you guys hate Chloe? I do. Should I continue to write about Adriana and Phil? Keep reviewing, I loved all your reviews. I'm glad people are taking an interest in my story. Keep reading! -Kat**


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie looked at the picture of him and Chloe on his laptop. Where did that man with the camera come from? Later, he heard a knock at the door, so he went to answer it. It was Max. Eddie had a pretty good idea about why Max here. Those pictures of him and Chloe were blasted everywhere. Max walked in with a dissapointed look on his face.

"Why did you go to see her? What were you thinking? You need to stay away from her!"

"I just wanted to see if she was okay. I wasn't thinking. The paparazzi came out of nowhere. But I'm good now. I'm done." Eddie still didn't understand why he went to see Chloe.

"Good. Now stay away from her. I have to go meet Daphne at Rumor. I'll see you later." Max finished as he walked out.

Soon after Max left, Eddie got ready to leave. He needed to clear his head. He regretted going to the hospital to visit Chloe. Why did he do that? He didn't care anymore. Or maybe he did. He wasn't sure. He needed to think about things, so he went to that special spot in the hills.

* * *

Loren woke up to Melissa sitting beside her. It was Saturday. There was no school today. Last night started on a good note, but ended badly. Melissa saw the picture too, and if she saw it, she was positive Loren saw it too. She felt bad for Loren. She was so excited because of what almost happened, and then a few hours later a picture of Eddie and Chloe are on the internet for everyone to see. Judging by the look on Loren's face, Melissa knew she was still upset.

"Don't be upset Lo. Chloe probably just faked the whole thing just to get Eddie to forgive her. Don't worry about it. He's done with her."

Loren wanted to believe Mel. But she couldn't help but think that Eddie was getting back together with Chloe. For what other reason would he rush to the hospital to see her? After a few seconds, Loren finally responded.

"I hope you're right." Was all she said. She had too many thoughts running through her head to say anything more. She needed to think. Alone. With no distractions. After about 30 minutes, Loren was ready to leave to her spot in the hills.

"I'll see you later Mel. I have to go think about things."

"Alright. I'll call you later."

Loren got in her car and drove.

* * *

Tyler sat in his house, frusrated. He needed to stop thinking about Chloe. She didn't care about him. The only thing she cared about was herself, and getting Eddie back.. To help herself. He needed to focus on getting his career off the ground. He needed to throw Chloe out of his mind for good. He had an audition for a lead role in a movie in a few hours, so that was all he thought about right now. It took a lot of persuading to get that audition. He wasn't going to pass up this chance.

* * *

"Chloe, he's not coming back."

"Yes he is. Just give him time."

"Chloe, do you realize all your actions cost you both Eddie, and Tyler?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure _both_ of them still love me. I'm kind of hard to forget. I mean, look at me."

"Life isn't all about looks, Chloe. And the only reason you'd be hard to forget to them is because you hurt them so much. I wouldn't be surprised if neither of them wanted to see you ever again."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Chloe just come back to Fresno. You've got nothing else here, anyway."

"I will _never _go back to Fresno ever again. Me and Eddie are getting back together, I just need more time. I belong here. Why don't _you_ go back to Fresno. I'm tired of seeing you anyway."

Those words hurt Jackie more than Chloe thought it would. Without another word, Jackie got up and left. Chloe sat in her hospital bed, alone. Even her mom gave up on her.

* * *

Mel and Adam sat in Mel's room, talking about what they were going to do after school ended. That's when Adam finally told her the news.

"I got into NYU."

Mel wasn't sure she heard him right. Did he really just say he got into the school of his dreams? Why didn't he look happy? She threw her arms around him and congradulated him. He simply pulled away.

"Adam what's wrong?" Mel's smile began to fade.

"Well, as you know, NYU is in New York, which means I won't be able to hang out with you anymore."

That was true. They'd be far away from eachother.

".. Which is why I think we should break up." Adam stated.

Mel was shocked.

"What?"

"I don't think we should see each other anymore. I don't want to get too close to you, just to move away from you. I'm really sorry Mel. It's probably best if we separate from each other now before we get too attached." He said sadly as he walked out of Mels house, leaving a surprised and hurt Melissa behind. How could he just leave like that?

* * *

Loren was surprised to see a figure standing on her spot on the hill. The figure noticed her and turned around.

"Eddie?" She was surprised to see him here. Eddie could only think of one reason she was up here. He skipped right to his explanation. At this point, he was over Chloe completely. The only girl he wanted to be with right now was the brunette in front of him. He started to explain everything.

"That picture of me and Chloe only made it _look_ like we were getting back together. I am over her, believe me." As he spoke, he walked closer to Loren. Loren was confused.

"Where'd the pictures come from?"

"I was playing at the piano, thinking.. About you.. And that's when I got the call."

_Eddie was thinking about me?_

"When I found out Chloe was in the hospital, I didn't know what to think. My first impulse was to go check on her and see how she's doing, and next thing I knew, I was on my way to the hospital. It wasn't until I saw Tyler that I realized I didn't want to be there. I had no idea what I was doing there. But by that time, Chloe had already saw me, and she threw her arms around me, and thats when he took the pictures."

"Oh." Loren was relieved.

"Listen. If I had the chance to relive that moment a thousand times, every single time, I would've stayed at the piano." Eddie assured as he took hold of her hands. Loren couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

"Thanks." She said.

And there they were, alone on their spot, ever so close to eachother, holding hands. They both found themselves leaning in closer to eachother. There was no way Nora was going to catch them now. Just as their lips were about to touch, Loren's phone rang.

"Are you kidding me." She said, annoyed. Eddie laughed as they both pulled away from eachother. She checked the caller ID, and then answered it.

"Hey Mel."

"Hi Loren. Can you move over? Like, right now?"

"Uh, sure, why?"

"I don't want to tell you over the phone. Just come as soon as you can, okay? Thanks. Bye" Mel hung up the phone. She really needed her best friend right now.

"I gotta go. Mel sounded really weird on the phone. I think something important came up." Loren said as she turned to Eddie.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you later then."

Loren smiled and nodded, then went to her car to drive to Mel's. She didn't notice that the scarf she was wearing fell off, but Eddie did. He picked it up. He'd give it to her later.

* * *

Adriana had been laying in her bed for the entire day. It was almost 3. She needed to get up and eat something before the procedure. After a huge fight between her and Phil, she decided to break off the relationship. Phil said that if she kept the child, he would leave her. He didn't want to be a father yet. When Adriana heard that, she was shocked. How dare he say something like that? Didn't he care about her? She got so enraged that she stormed out the door, but not without a "Don't ever call me again. We're done." She knew in her heart she made the right decision. She couldn't be with a man who ran off as soon as things got tough. And on top of that, he was a criminal in trouble with both sides of the law. But her head kept telling her to go back to Phil. She couldn't just erase her feelings for him overnight. But she kept telling herself that going back to Phil was a bad idea. But she was sure of one thing. She had to get rid of this baby. She made an appointment at the clinic a few minutes after she got home from Phil's last night. The procedure would be at 8 pm. She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. By this time, Don was already at work. After grabbing something to eat, she sat down and started to contemplate her life. She was 18 and pregnant, she went through a tough breakup with the man she thought loved her just as much as she loved him, and all her friends were immature divas, so she couldn't share her feelings with anyone. She thought about Loren. The super smart, talented nice girl that Adriana was always compared to. She never really thought that Loren could actually be a good friend. But could Loren ever forgive her for the things she had done in the past? There was only one way to find out. She would talk to Loren the next time she got a chance. Maybe she'd make friends with Mel on the way too. She wanted to change her life around. No more lying, no more drama, no more of this spoiled brat act she had been pulling for as long as she could remember. This was going to be a new start, if people could give her a chance. But she'd have to get rid of this baby first. She couldn't keep it. It connected her to Phil.

_Only five more hours_,

she thought to herself.

* * *

"Wait, what?!" Loren couldn't believe her ears. How could Adam break up with Mel? She thought things were going great between the two of them.

"He said he didn't want to get too attached before he left. So he broke it off and left. Without so much as a 'goodbye'."

"Wow. I didn't think Adam would be the type of guy to do that."

"Me either, but he did, indeed, do that."

"Oh wow. I'm so sorry Mel. You'll find someone else."

"No, no. I'm fine. It's sure it's just this depressing because he was my first boyfriend. I'll get over it." Mel wasn't fine. It took all her strengh to keep from crying.

"Do you want me to spend the night?" Loren's heart was breaking for her. She knew Mel was going through a hard time right now.

"Yes please."

Loren went in and hugged are best friend, and Mel let all the tears she had been holding in come out. How could Adam do this to her. She quickly wiped her face and tried to change the subject.

"So how's you and Eddie?" She said with a smile, trying to signal Loren that she was okay.

Loren looked at her, puzzled. But she answered anyway. Maybe her news would brighten Mel's spirits.

"Before you called, we almost kissed."

Mel's red face started to brighten.

"Oh my god! What happened? Why didn't it happen?"

"Well, you called."

"Dammit! I'm sorry Lo. I just really wanted to talk to someone."

"Don't apologize. You really need a friend right now."

"Thanks." Mel said with a hug. What would we do without our best friends?

* * *

It was 7:45. Adriana sat in the waiting room, nervous as hell. What if something went wrong? What if her dad found out about this operation? What if the operation didn't work? She started to fidget in her seat.

Calm down, Adriana. You're gonna be fine, Adriana. It'll be over before you know it.

She kept telling herself she was going to be fine. She needed to stop worrying. After about 5 minutes, the doctor called her in. Her heart dropped to her stomach.

Here it comes. Stay strong.

She thought to herself before walking in. This was it. The last step she needed to take before she could attempt to turn her life around.

* * *

"Wait, you wanted me to invest in the clinic because you were having financial problems at _home_?" Nora was growing furious at Don. She was ready to walk right out of that office.

"Yes but I did it for Adriana. I'm sorry."

"Don. You were dishonest with me. It's sweet that you put your daughter first but I don't think we should continue this relationship. I'll see you at work tomorrow." She said as she was walking out. She closed the door behind her with a slam. She was hurt. She checked her phone. There was a message from Loren.

_Spending the night at Mel's, if that's ok. She's had a rough day. See you tomorrow.._

Nora put her phone away and got in her car. Maybe a night to herself was what she needed right now. She turned on the car and started on her way home.

* * *

Eddie was sitting at his piano, playing a song that he started. Loren has been a big inspiration for him lately. Then he remembered he still had her scarf. He should probably return it. He got up and grabbed the scarf. He was about to make his way out the door when he got a phone call.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Eddie, what are you doing right now? Do you wanna come by the club for a few?"

"Uh sure, I just need to stop by a friend's house first. Why? Did something happen?"

"Not really. I just wanted somebody to talk to and you came to mind. Grace isn't in today."

"Oh alright. I'll be there."

Eddie hung up and left with Loren's scarf in his hand. When he reached the lobby, he rolled his eyes at what he saw. Chloe was arguing with Jeffery, trying to get him to let her go up to Eddie's. When she saw Eddie, she smiled. But her smile soon fell when she saw that he had a scarf in his hand. It looked like it belonged to another girl. She just brushed it off.

"Hi Eddie! Who's scarf is that?"

"None of your business." He simply said as he left the building, leaving a rejected and shocked Chloe behind. He didn't feel like dealing with her drama right now. He went into his car and started for Loren's house.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I'm completely blocked. This is probably not one of my best chapters, since I just wrote down whatever came into my head without really thinking about it. This is one of my shorter chapters, sorry about that too. I promise I will try to make the next chapter fairly long, to make up for my lateness. Follow me on Twitter: KatSaysHai . Happy Reading! -Kat**

Nora heard a knock at her door? Did she really want to answer it? She really just wanted to think.

_Let me just see what they want, _She thought to herself as she made her way to the door. To her surprise, it was Eddie Duran, holding the scarf Loren was wearing when she left earlier. What was he doing with it?

"Oh, hi Eddie, come in." She greeted, opening the door to let him in.

"Hi Nora," Eddie knew Nora's name because Loren mentioned it when they were talking on the hill for the first time. "I was talking to Loren earlier, and she left her scarf where we were."

"Oh. Sorry, Loren's not here. But I'll give it to her when she comes back home."

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you later then." He said as he was about to walk out. He was kind of dissapointed. He was looking forward to seeing Loren again. He thought about Nora. Wasn't she a big fan of Max and Katy? Wouldn't she love to meet him in person?

_Maybe she can come with me, _He thought to himself. He wanted to bring Nora along to meet Max, to get on her good side. Eddie figured Nora was a bit more observant of him now after what happened last night. He wanted to earn her trust, for Loren. He really did see himself with Loren one day. This was a start.

"Hey uh, Nora?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to MK to talk to my dad, if you're not that busy, you should come. Loren told me about how much a big fan you were."

Nora couldn't hide her excitement. She just got invited to the MK Club to meet Max Duran, Her idol since high school. There was no way she was going to turn this oppertunity down.

"Sure! Just give me a few minutes to get ready. There's stuff in the fridge, if you're hungry."

"Okay, thanks." Eddie said as he watched Nora excitedly run into her room to change, causing Eddie to let out a small laugh. After a few more minutes, Nora came out in a more presentable outfit. They both left for the MK.

* * *

Adriana woke up two hours after the operation. Just as she hoped, nothing went wrong. Oddly, none of her body was in pain. That operation went better than she expected. It took her eyes a few moments to stop blurring everything. About five minutes after she woke up, a doctor came into the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel good, thanks." Adriana said as she finally gained control of her arms and legs.

"Good. You should stay in the hospital until tomorrow morning, just to be on the safe side."

"Alright. So I'm good now? It went well?"

"Yes. The operation was a sucess. If you're in pain in any way, don't worry, it's only temporary."

"No no, I feel great."

"Alright good."

The doctor left after a few questions about how she was feeling. Adriana let out a sigh of relief. It was over. Done with. She was normal again. She leaned back into her bed and sighed again. Now all she had to do was change. That was easier said than done.

* * *

"You'll never guess what my mom just texted me."

Loren and Melissa were sitting on Melissa's bed, watching movies.

"She just got married to Max Duran?"

"Haha. No. But she's about to meet him. She's with Eddie, and he's driving her to MK with him to meet Max."

"Oh wow, Look's like both of the Tate girls are going to marry their idols."

"Very funny Mel. My mom's still dating Don, and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to marry Eddie Duran."

"Whatever you say. If you guys aren't together by next week, I'm going to force you guys to get together. Try me." Mel said. Loren didn't doubt her. Mel always had tricks up her sleeves. She was just happy Mel wasn't down in the dumps that much anymore. She seemed over it.

"We'll see what happens." Loren answered. She could see herself with Eddie now, after all that's happened, well, almost happened, between them.

* * *

Max was surprised to see Eddie walk in the club with an older, beautiful woman. He made his way toward him.

"Hey Pop, this is Nora, Loren's mom. She's a big fan of yours, so I thought I'd bring her along."

Nora eagerly shook Max's hand, still in shock that her music idol was standing in front of her. He still was good looking. After a few moments of Max and Nora looking into eachother's eyes, attracted to eachother, Eddie finally spoke up.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh. Right," He said, reluctantly pulling his gaze away from Nora to his son. "I ended things with Daphne today. I didn't think she was the right person to move on with."

Nora used all of her strengh to keep her smile in control. He was available. _Calm down, Nora. It's not like he's interested. We just met._ Nora thought to herself. She had been thinking while Max and Eddie were talking. After a few moments, Max brought Nora back into the conversation.

"So how did you end up tagging along with Eddie to come over here?" He asked.

"He came over to return Loren's scarf, and invited me to come along to meet you, since Loren told him how much a big fan I was."

"Ah," He said, the smile on his face growing. "Speaking of Loren, where is she? Did she not want to come along?"

"She's sleeping over at a friend's house."

"Oh. Well that's unfortunate. I really want to meet her. I've heard great things." Max said, looking at Eddie, who smiled at Nora. Nora couldn't help but smile back. Maybe he was right for her daughter after all.

After about an hour, Nora decided she should probably get home. It was getting late and she had work tomorrow. Eddie stayed with Max. She said her goodbyes to both of them and went on her way. Eddie left soon after Nora because Max wouldn't stop talking about Nora, and he was getting bored.

* * *

Eddie sat at his piano. He wasn't that tired yet. He was almost done with a song he had been writing. He felt blocked, so he couldn't finish it. He'd ask Loren to come over tomorrow to help if he still didn't have an idea by the end of the night. He liked the thought of that. He really wanted to see Loren again. Every time he would talk to her, his crush on her would grow even more. He was falling for her, and he had only known her for about a week.

* * *

Loren sat on Mel's bed, using Mel's laptop. Mel had fallen alseep on her. She was on Eddie Duran's website. Eddie kept invading her mind all through the night. _I guess this is what a crush feels like,_ she thought to herself. She seemed to fall for him even more every day. This made her scared. She didn't want to get hurt, like she and Nora were 14 years ago. She shut the laptop and tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a new day.

* * *

Nora sat down on the couch and sighed. She had just come back from talking to her Max Duran. She longer was sad. She thanked Eddie and Max Duran for that. This was one of the best nights of her life. She was almost certain tomorrow would be better.


End file.
